Post Hera's Heroes Fluff
by number1brawlfan
Summary: A post Hera's Heroes scene. Kanan goes looking for Hera and Ezra after they have disappear for a while.


**This was a little scene that I wnated to write. I originally wrote it as a fluff prompt, and I figured I would try to write it as a scene. I hop you enjoy it.**

* * *

Silence filled the Ghost as the day finally was coming to an end. With everyone accounted for the chaos of the day had finally found the time to die down. Cham and Gobi had left, and Sabine had conned Kanan in allowing Numa to stay for the night. It was a little surprising to see the two getting along as well as they did. Zeb retired to his room for the night, too tired to deal with the girls' antics, while Chopper went on his mischievous way.

That left Kanan's concerns to take root while he meditated in his room. The only two people who hadn't been entirely present and accounted for in a few hours was Hera and Ezra. After Hera, Cham and Kanan had their conversation and Cham and Gobi's expected departure, Hera and Ezra had disappeared. While they deserved some time alone with each other, it still bothered Kanan that they secluded themselves off. It was a relief to know that there wasn't much physical damage, some minor effects of Ezra being stunned briefly lingering, but any emotional damage had yet to be accounted for. That was what worried him.

Kanan finally decided to seek them out, not wanting to wait any longer. With Zeb asleep, Ezra's bunk had been left vacant, and Hera's room was left untouched with the exception of Chopper, who finally decided to recharge for the night. The cockpit, the usual place for Hera's talking sessions, was empty and the second Phantom was left bare.

Upon entering the common room, a lump of bodies caught Kanan's attention. Nestled comfortably on the couch was the Ghost's missing personnel, to which Kanan couldn't help but crack a smile. Hera was passed out, sitting with her arms stretched around the back of the couch. Accompanying her was Ezra, who was curled up on the cushions with is head gently resting on Hera's lap. It was peaceful, leaving Kanan to debate waking them up. Their beds were more comfortable to say the least, but since they didn't appear bothered leaving them there was fine.

Kanan let out a breath of relief, before leaving the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a couple of blankets. The first order of business was to gently sit Ezra up as he spread one blanket out on Hera's lap. Kanan then allowed Ezra to unconsciously slide back down to his previous position. Once in place, Kanan shrouded Ezra in the other blanket, causing Ezra to curl deeper into the warmth.

With a soft smile on his face, Kanan observed the two sleeping adventurers. They had endured such a chaotic day. Kanan had been so worried about them. Concerns for the injuries that they both sustain, physically and emotionally, ate away at him until they got back safe. While the fact that they had both been held prisoner unnerved him, what was more concerning was that they both had their own damage, Hera especially. Hera had to see Ezra get hurt, unable to stop it and she had to destroy her own home. Something that Kanan knew Hera held in high regards. Not to mention the fact that she lost her kalikori, because while she appeared to be fine with, it still left its own scar where her mom's memory was held. Then there was Ezra, who could take the physical blow of being stunned, watched as Hera fulfil her plan to destroy her house. Kanan wouldn't have been surprised if Ezra flashed back to the memories of his own house and its destruction.

Finally deciding to part ways for the night, Kanan lightly ran his hand through Ezra's short hair before placing a gentle kiss on Hera's head.

He silently shuffled to the door, looking back at Hera and Ezra one least time.

"It's good to have you back." Kanan whispered.

* * *

 **This was fun to come up with, and I hope it came out okay. I was initially debating whether or not Numa was going to be bunking with Sabine, but I figured I'd let her for the sake of letting have a friend over.**


End file.
